heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Kaeru
Bermuda's chasten villain that I need to develop in two days time Talk about hyperdrive!!! ---- Updates will be on the fanon wiki okay ---- |-|Kaeru= wip Wip and a nae nae Intro Wip and a nae nae =Appearance= *soft gray feathers **flecks of black and white and darker grey in there too *relatively tall, but shorter than Cecidit *hot hot hot, but not goddess-beautiful *piercing gray eyes *white underfeathers (is that what you call them??) *lean *long ears *wears white armour to fight *otherwise can be seen in tank tops and shorts **however, sometimes she'll wear a flowing silk dress with her armour underneath when meeting with the other anti-Chasten *large wings, but relatively average sized for an AviWing **wings start black, but fade to pure white *prosthetic hind legs of a silvery white metal **very hard but light **designed and implanted by Zaaner **much more effective than regular legs **shiny shiny When you look at Kaeru, you'll probably see a scowling grey-schemed AviWing wearing a white silk dress. But this isn't the real her. The moment she takes that dress off, a whole new dragoness is revealed. Underneath the silk drapes, she is wearing silvery white armor that is almost impossible to break. And then of course, there are her legs. Her legs were lost in a violent car accident, but the new ones she aqquired from the alien Zaaner are even better. Her hind legs are sleek and shiny whitish silver metal, which is extremely hard and strong, but moves like a normal limb and is extremely lightweight for speed and agility. Her body is covered in the telltale feathers of the AviWing tribe, which are a medium grey color. Her underbelly is colored a pure white, no flecks of any other color disrupting the purity. However, her main feathers are flecked with black and white, which are much more common the closer you get to her spine. On her head and neck is a crest of feathery "spines". They are gray, but have black and white stripes on each one. They are quite long, and she can flare them up to look much more impressive than she really is if she desires (which is like all the time). Her eyes are narrow and sharp, colored a blazing blue. They seem to glow with her emotions under her brow. Her wings are average sized for an AviWing, but large in comparison to other tribes. The small covert feathers are the same grey as her body, but her secondaries are pitch black. Then her long primary feathers are pure white like her underside. The dragoness is relatively average sized, standing a few heads below Cecidit. Her form is lean but muscled. She can run for a long time in a bipedal stance, unlike most dragons. Her body is usually covered in whitish silvery armour, the same material that makes up her legs. It is hard and flexible, just like her legs. She keeps it extremely clean, and hates to see it dirty. She sees dirtied bodies or clothing as a sign of weakness, and will spend hours on end polishing her armor until it shines like the sun itself. Her armor had small cyan lines bordering the plates, and they seem to glow. They pulse when she puts the armor on. Her armor is responsive to her thoughts, and will stiffen if she desires. This is effective if she wants even more protection. She can control how much flexibility the material has, but the more she does it, the more likely her legs will start to stop responding. Because of this, she only changes the flexibility of the armor when it's really needed. Wip and a nae nae =Personality= *sassy *arrogant *respectful to those she deems worthy of it **which is only Cecidit XD *hates when dragons think she's weak *loves to prove herself *hates people who hate her or Cecidit **will kill them omg *totally not in love with Cecidit aha *prefers to end fights fast, killing her enemies cleanly but making sure to leave a mark and give them pain Wip and a nae nae History Kaeru was born to a young AviWing couple in the capital, Fellowship in a nice home in a nice neighborhood. Her life was relatively easy, as her parents were rather wealthy and their neighbors were almost like family. Being a really cute dragonet, many adults grew to love the small female, and they began to help to make her future bright. At the age of three, she was beginning to discover that her parents would do almost anything for her. She started to ask for bigger and bigger things as the years passed, eventually even owning her own sports car. She couldn't drive, but she wanted it for when she got her license. When she entered school, she was a teachers pet until she unveiled her knack for stealing things from others and talking back to just about anyone. She even got into a few fistfights with the biggest males in the grade, losing each one. Her parents became concerned for her safety, and then started to homeschool her in hopes that her behavior would improve enough so she could go back to public school. Kaeru never allowed that to happen. She became the sassiest, meanest, and most violent girl her age at the young age of twelve. She was never able to go back to a public school. She was fine with that though. Then she had time for her hobbies, which included martial arts and archery. She was fairly good at both, as she had private tutors come for three hours every other day for seven years straight since age seven. She loved to let her anger out on her targets, and she became slightly better as far as behavior went. When Kaeru was fourteen, disaster struck. On the way home from a martial arts tournament (which she had won), a drunk driver hit their car head on, killing her parents and injuring Kaeru's back legs horribly. She spent three months in the hospital sluggish with drugs as the doctors tried to make her legs able to function again. Eventually, they found out that there was no way to save them, and they just amputated them. She was in a wheelchair in an orphanage. Not a good combination. She was moved to Nightcry at age sixteen, and began to fall into a bad habit of lashing out at anything, even pulling herself out of her wheelchair to get at her target. Finally, an alien named Zaaner offered to give her new legs on one condition. She had to fight the Chasten wholeheartedly. She readily agreed, and underwent various surgeries to get the final product. She was given sleek, shiny silvery white back legs that moved flawlessly, just like normal limbs. An implant in her brain lets her control them just like the rest of her body. She thanked the dragon, and was extremely loyal to him. Then, she met Cecidit. She immediately knew she loved him and his deadly wings given to him by the same alien. She started to try to join him on all of his missions. On a very memorable day, Kaeru was told to break into Professor Q's school. They saw the other AviWing as a threat and sought to wipe her out. She was to do it alone. When she met the dragoness, she saw one of Q's family pictures. It was no big deal, until she saw her father in it. On that day, Kaeru found out that Q was her half sister. To this day, Kaeru taunts her about Gail. This is her main weapon against the AviWing, as Q could easily control her companion Inu, and Kaeru's powers can't cope with her sister's. Wip and a nae nae =Abilities= Kaeru possess the ability to assume a bipedal stance for an extremely lengthy period of time, as her prosthetic legs are not made of muscle. Because of this, she has learned to shoot a wide array of firearms with amazing accuracy, and uses that as her main weapon. Her metal legs also can't be melted or broken by almost anything other than weapons of the same material. Being an AviWing, her wings are pretty powerful, but she doesn't like to use them as much because it is easier to see a dragon flying above instead of walking around at ground level. She prefers to walk around with the crowds until her target is in sight. Her armour is made of the same material as her legs, and is extremely flexible. However, it is very shiny and pretty muh like a signal mirror. This is why she will wear a very loose silk dress before a battle. Kaeru also has a little robotic dog as a pet, largely resembling a greyhound. She named it Inu. It can't do much, but it has excellet hearing and smell so it's her little lookout pretty much during everything. She talks with him like he's a real, living, breathing animal, and she cares a lot about him. Overall, Kaeru is very underpowered as far as superdragons go. Wip and a nae nae Relationships Wip and a nae nae Trivia Wip and a nae nae Gallery |-|Inu= Wip